


In My Quarters

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Shot, Come as Lube, Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull needs release so he brings Dorian to his quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT: Bull pins Dorian and proceeds to jerk off and cum all over Dorian who gets off on it. Bonus if they use Bull's come to slick the way as Dorian rubs himself off against Bull.

It had been a long day. They had just returned from the Western Approach and Iron Bull had fresh bruises and scratches all over his body from a tangle with a couple of large quillbacks. Iron Bull headed straight for the tavern. He was several drinks in before Dorian made an appearance. They had been trading sarcastic quips for weeks now. Not that Bull minded the distraction while they were running back and forth in the desert, but sometimes he wished the Tevinter would find a better use for his mouth. The idea got Bull’s mind racing and a smug smile spread across his face. It had been a little while since he’d had some release and right now Dorian was looking like just what he needed. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice that he had been staring at Dorian all the while from across the tavern.

“What in the name of Andraste are you smirking at, Qunari?” Dorian sneered. The mage was draped over the chair rather gracefully. He really was a beautiful sight.

“Oh, nothing,” Bull replied with a smile still on his lips. “Say, Dorian, I have something to show you in my quarters.”

“What could you possibly have to show me that I would be interested in?” Dorian eyed him suspiciously. 

“It’s a surprise. But I’m pretty sure you’ll be interested.” There was no mistaking the tone in Bull’s voice.

Dorian’s eyes widened and without another word he got up and followed Bull to his quarters.

 

“Strip,” Bull commanded as soon as they’d shut the door. 

“What-“ Dorian began but Bull immediately cut him off.

“I said. Strip.”

Dorian followed orders, ridding himself of layers until he was down to his small clothes.

“Those too,” Bull said, his eyes running up and down Dorian’s body. He really was beautiful with surprisingly well toned muscles for a mage.

Dorian stuck his thumbs into the band around his waist and pulled them down. Bull moved forward against his body, walking him backwards until his ankles hit the edge of the bed and he fell back onto it.

“Touch yourself.”

“Bull, I-“ Dorian tried again but was cut off once more.

“Do it.” Bull growled impatiently. 

Despite Dorian’s attempted retorts he was already half hard as he took himself in his hand. He started to work at himself as Bull shed his clothes and moved to straddle Dorian, watching as he slowly stroked his hardening cock. Having the Qunari near did something to Dorian and he was approaching his end rather quickly.

“Stop.” Bull ordered when Dorian’s movements began to get shaky. He hadn’t touched himself yet. Bull’s large cock was impossibly hard from watching Dorian stroking himself, sweat was beaded along his forehead and his eyes had fallen shut.

Dorian opened his eyes and his mouth fell open in protest, but when he saw what was in front of him a gasp escaped instead. Bull’s large form was on top of him, naked, and his eyes followed it down to the thick cock in between his legs. Dorian licked his lips involuntarily. His arms had dropped to his sides and Bull took the opportunity to use his thighs to lock them in place as he reached down and took his own cock in his hand. 

Bull grunted as he began to move slowly, gathering the bead of moisture that had already leaked out from the tip. He spat into his hand for more lubrication, moving in slow, even strokes up and down his long, thick shaft. 

Dorian watched in amazement, his own cock twitching at the sight of the hulking Qunari sliding his hand over his massive cock. Dorian wanted nothing more than to take Bull in his mouth, to lick all along his hardness, to suck him until he couldn’t take it anymore, to feel Bull inside of him, stretching him until he was coming hard into him. But Dorian stayed where he was, taking in the beautiful sight before him.

Bull’s hand was moving faster now, his eyes locked with Dorian’s. The intense look of lust almost drove him over the edge. He was close, so close. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin as he sped up his movements was delicious and Dorian struggled to keep from coming from that alone.

A few more strokes and Bull could feel the familiar tightness in his stomach. He let out a growl as he came hard, his cock erupting ropes of seed all over Dorian’s stomach and chest. He managed to keep himself up as he panted, his hand still lazily stroking his cock through the aftershocks.

Dorian managed to free his right hand from between Bull’s thigh and his own. He ran his hand over his stomach, collecting Bull’s seed, and moved to his achingly hard cock. He began stroking himself again, his hand slipping easily over his erection with the help of Bull’s come. The wetness felt so good and he was already so close. It only took a few quick strokes before Dorian was coming with a loud groan, his release joining Bull’s all over his stomach.

After a moment, Bull finally removed himself from atop Dorian and laid down next to him. 

“This was fun,” Bull chuckled. “We should do it again sometime.” 

Dorian couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. “Perhaps we should.”


End file.
